¿Cómo Te Lo Digo?
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Billy está enamorado de Spencer, pero no quiere confesarsele, por miedo a perderlo. Esta entre la Espada y la Pared, si no le dice lo pierde, y si le dice... ¿también lo pierde? ¿Podrá Billy declararsele antes de que sea demasiado tarde?/Ectofeacture/Yaoi/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

"_¿Cómo Te Lo Digo?"_

"_Sentimientos Confusos"_

Billy ha estado actuando muy raro desde que salgo con Mallory, ya no hablamos como antes, y lo peor, no me ayuda con mis películas.

— ¿Crees que esté bien Spence?

—Oh, lo siento, n-no estaba escuchando —pronuncio avergonzado, ella hace una mueca.

—Muy bien, nos vemos —se despide dándome un beso en la mejilla, agito la mano con una sonrisa falsa.

— ¡Llegué a casa!

— ¡WI-WI-WIII…! —me tapo lo odios, al parecer Billy está haciendo un concierto privado. Subo al elevador, Cobra está flotando por toda la pieza mientras toca su guitarra.

— ¡Billy, deja de tocar!

—Oh, lo siento hermanito, como esta solo decidí practicar. Oh, brosito, ¿qué tal si vamos al Wi-Fri? Muero por una malteada extra grande.

—Lo siento amigo, tengo planes con Mallory, iremos a ver una película romántica al…

—No me interesa —su tono es frío, se pone unos auriculares comenzando a escuchar música.

—Oye, ¡oye! ¿Cuál es su problema? —me dirijo al armario, saco algo de ropa, no tengo ni idea de que ponerme. Me meto al baño, tendré que darme una ducha rápida, no quiero llegar tarde por Mallory; escuchó los acordes de la guitarra de mi amigo, esto es algo incomodo, no sé qué hacer con él.

—Oye Billy.

— ¿Qué sucede hermano saurio?

—Ya me voy, ¿vienes?

—… —sé queda pensando, sus ojos están fijos muy lejos de mí —. Está bien.

—Genial —ambos bajamos en el ascensor, nos encontramos sumidos en un incomodo silencio —. Oye Billy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Lo que quieras Spence.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —veo como se tensa.

—N-no sé de qué me hablas bro.

—Vamos Billy, desde que salgo con Mallory has estando actuado muy raro.

—Y-yo… ¡v-voy por mantequilla de maní! Hermano, tengo tanta hambre —atraviesa el piso del ascensor, miro extrañado el lugar por donde Billy huyo, no entiendo porque actúa de esa manera.

—Oh, viejo, esa película estará más que aburrida, ¿por qué la quieres ver?

—A Mallory no le gustan las películas de terror.

—Hermanito, esa chica no te conviene, no comparte los mismos gustos que tu.

—Billy, a ti tampoco te gustan las películas de terror —el fantasma se joroba, al terminar de comprar las palomitas y refrescos escucho la inconfundible voz de "mi chica".

—Hola Spence, ¿listo para la acción? —como respuesta le sonrió, caminamos a la par hasta la sala, Billy no ha dicho una sola palabra, le doy una ojeada, se ve algo molesto.

Mallory se sienta a mi derecha y Cobra a mi izquierda, me siento muy incomodo. La película comienza, los avances de las películas casi me duermen; por fin la película comienza, no es nada del otro mundo, comienza la toma en un baile, en el momento en que los protagonistas se encuentran me dieron ganas de que unos zombis entraran y se comieran a todos los actores.

Siento a Mallory acercarse más a mí, su cabeza la recuesta casi en mi pecho, bajo la mirada, sus hermosos ojos verdes me miran, se va acercando a mi rostro, no puedo moverme, ¿qué debo hacer?

—L-lo siento Mallory, y-yo… v-voy al baño —deslizo mi brazo para liberarme de su agarre, con rapidez me dirijo a los baños, ¿por qué esto me pone tan nervioso? Miro a todos lados, no está Billy, creí que me seguiría y me reclamaría por no besar a Mallory pero… estoy inseguro, no sé si quiero besarla, esto… me está dando una jaqueca.

*****POV Billy*****

¿Cómo se atreve a besar a Spencer? Espera, ¿por qué estoy tan molesto? No me importa, Spence se puede besuquear con quien él quiera, no es que me importe.

Bajo lentamente hasta sentarme en la cama de mi primo, me siento extraño, como esa vez que le pidieron a Spencer vender caramelos para recaudar fondos y ayudar a los pajaritos, o la vez que por accidente rompí mi guitarra de la gira "La Vida Cobra".

Siento, ¿tristeza? ¿Preocupación? ¿Qué es lo que siento por mi primo? Y más importante, ¡¿por qué estoy sintiendo?! Me jalo los cabellos, no sé que hacer o pensar, estoy desesperado, me siento molesto.

—¡AAAH! —tomo lo primero que me encuentro y lo arrojo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Mmm, se siente bien, tomo otras cosas y las arrojo, sigo rompiendo cosas, pero cada vez me siento más enojado.

—B-Billy, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡Basta Billy! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— ¡No te importa! ¡Déjame solo!

— ¡Estas destruyendo mi habitación, ya basta! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Puedes confiar en mí —por fin logra tranquilizarme, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome preocupado.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

—Billy… —bajo la mirada, no le puedo decir, digo, ¿quién querría estar con un fantasma teniendo una chica tan linda?

—N-no es nada, todo bien hormi hermano —apenas y sonrío, siento tantas cosas en estos momentos.

—Muy bien, cuando estés listo para contarme, yo estaré aquí —su sonrisa hace que sienta el bombeo de mi corazón fantasma, él siempre, con sus acciones, ha hecho que me sienta vivo.

—Y-yo… r-recojo por ti —tomo algunas piezas del cuelo, escucho los pasos de Spencer, sus labios se colocan en mi fantasmal mejilla.

—Gracias Billy, eres un gran amigo —se va al ascensor y baja, siento el tamborileo de mi pecho y mi rostro acalorado. Spencer, ¿por qué me haces esto?

*****POV Spencer*****

—Quiero un poco de eso, y eso, y también de eso.

—Billy, me dejarás en banca rota.

—¡Oh, y también un poco de eso! —tomo rodo lo que Billy me pide, no entiendo porque lo hago, él puede comer todo lo que quiera sin que nadie se de cuenta.

—Vaya Spencer, ¿todo eso te comerás?

—No, todo esto es de Billy.

—Ñom —en unos cuantos segundos mi montaña de comida desaparece, suspiro cansado sacando mi desayuno de la mochila. Siempre es así, Billy se come lo mío y yo me quedo con mi emparedado.

—Vamos a ver que tan lejos lo lanzas Billy —mi fantasmagórico amigo se convierte en una catapulta, Rajeev le coloca un poco de puré de papa, sé que algo saldrá mal, pero no quiero detenerlos, se ve que lo disfrutan —. ¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Lanza Billy! —veo como el puré vuela, lo sigo con la mirada hasta que se detiene en una cabellera rojiza, dejo caer mi emparedado, mis amigos ríen a todo pulmón, frunzo el ceño.

—Eso no es para nada gracioso —tomo un par de servilletas y camino hasta quedar frente a Mallory.

—Oh Mallory, que desastre.

—Está bien Spencer, no es como que haya sido tu culpa… —mientras la chica habla Billy se posiciona tras de ella, esperen, ¡está transformado en mi chica! Sus labios se mueven al compás de los de la pelirroja.

— ¡Deja de hacerlo! —grito mirando furioso a mi amigo.

— ¿Spencer?

—Oh, l-lo siento, e-eso no era para ti.

— ¿Por qué no lo remedias con un besito? —Billy atraviesa a la pelirroja, sus labios se estiran y fruncen en mi dirección.

— ¡Aléjate, no quiero besarte! —sin darme cuenta mis manos están posadas en los labios de la de ojos verdes —. Oh, M-Mallory, l-lo lamento, yo… yo no, es que…

—E-esta bien Spencer, después nos vemos ¿sí? —la pelirroja se aleja con sus dos amigas, dejándome estático.

— ¿Cómo te puede gustar ese perdedor?

—Si Mallory… —la sangre me sube a la cabeza, tranquilo Spencer, no puedes gritarle aquí a un fantasma, todo mundo te creerá loco… más de lo que ya te creen. Suspiro frustrado, tengo que guardar este enojo hasta llegar a casa.

—Jajaja, admítelo compadre, eso fue muy divertido.

— ¿Divertido? ¡¿Divertido?! ¡Me hiciste quedar en ridículo frente a todos!

—E-eso no es verdad.

— ¡Claro que si! Billy, de verdad quiero estar con Mallory, es la chica de mi sueños —mi amigo hace una mueca.

—Sí, l-lo siento mucho hermano, no quería causarte problemas con tu chica.

—Gracias por entender —le sonrío tranquilizador, su sonrisa no es sincera, porque sus ojos no brillan.

—Iré a la piscina —solo asiento, veo como atraviesa la pared donde está la ventana, siento algo extraño en mi interior, pobre Billy.

*****POV Billy*****

Esto es tan injusto, no puedo decirle, él… quiere a Mallory, no por mis tontos _"sentimientos" _voy a hacer que la deje. Ella es una chica de carne y hueva que puede sentir, que lo puede calentar que… le puede dar hijos.

—S-Spencer, ¿te digo lo que en verdad siento por ti? —tapo mi rostro, ¿qué pasará si me le declaro? ¿Cambiará para mal nuestra relación? No, es mejor que deje lo que siento a un lado, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, n-no quiero alejarme de él, aunque… entre más cerca estoy, menos me puedo controlar. Y si… ¿y si mejor me alejo de él? Así, no lo dañaré, yo n me dañaré, y, él seguirá con su vida, tengo que dejarlo, desaparecer, sé que será difícil para los dos pero… es lo mejor.


	2. ¿No Te Das Cuenta?

"_¿No Te Das Cuenta?"_

*****POV Spencer*****

— ¡Ey hermanoso! ¿Partida rápida de _The King Of Fighters_?

—Lo siento Billy, voy de salida —hago un ademán con la mano y antes de subir al ascensor mi fantasmal primo se interpone en mi camino.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Puedo ir?

—Voy de cita con Mallory, y no, no puedes venir.

—Pe-pero… S-spencer.

—No quiero que arruines otra de mis citas —lo rodeo sin importar que puedo atravesarlo, escucho un suspiro de decepción, pobre Billy, pero es la verdad, no quiero que siga arruinando mi relación con la pelirroja.

**L**os días siguieron así, siempre dejaba a Billy en casa mientras salía con Mallory, me siento mal por él pero tengo que avanzar con mi relación.

—Hola Billy, ¿un video juego?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora si tienes tiempo para mí? Pues lo siento, estoy muy ocupado con… mmm… afinando mis guitarras.

—No me digas, Vamos Billy, no puedes seguir resentido.

— ¿Resentido yo? Para nada, dime ¿quién se molestaría por qué lo dejen abandonado durante casi un mes? Porque yo no, ¿tú te molestarías?

—No, para nada —bien, ahora habla con un clon suyo.

—Okay, okay, perdón ¿sí? Billy, no te pongas así.

—Que no… yo… no me pongo de ninguno forma.

—Billy…

—Oh, ya sé, ¿por qué no vamos a jugar con Mallory? Ah, si, ¡yo no puedo porque lo arruino todo!

— ¡Deja de reclamarme!

— ¿Rajeev? ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? ¿Qué no? Oh, lo entiendo, si, tú también me quieres lejos de ti porque soy mala compañía.

— ¡Billy ya deja…!

—No entiendo porque estoy solo Shanilla, oh, verdad, ¡soy un fantasma que arruina relaciones!

— ¡Billy ya basta! Jamás te he dicho que lo arruinas todo.

—Pero me lo has dado a entender, ¡ni a la escuela me dejas ir contigo! ¿Acaso Mallory es más importante que yo?

—Bill… —suspiro con pesadez, tengo que ser sincero —. Perdón, pero sí, Mallory es más importante —en sus orbes azules veo un brillo de decepción.

— ¡¿Qué rayos le viste?! E-es horrenda y… ¡n-no comparte los mismo gustos que tú!

— ¡El que no le gusten las películas de terror no significa que no sea la pareja ideal para mí! ¡Estas celoso de que yo tenga una linda chica y tú ni eso puedes conseguir porque eres un fantasma!

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo me revolqué con muchas otras chicas muchísimo más lindas que esa escuálida pelirroja! No sé qué te ve, tienes una nariz fea y tus películas apestan.

— ¡¿Qué mis películas apestan?! —ahora si me conocerás Billy Joe Cobra, ¡nadie me dice que mis películas apestan! —. ¡Pues yo no sé como esas chicas se metieron con un tipo poco atractivo que no tiene ni un gramo de talento! —di en el blanco —. … ¡Tus canciones son un asco, tu das asco, no quiero verte nunca!

Sus ojos se cristalizan, lo lamento Billy, pero tú me provocaste.

— ¿Sin… talento? B… ¡bien, si ya no me quieres ver no me importa! ¡Deja mis cosas y largo de mi habitación!

— ¡Ahora es MI habitación, tú vete de aquí! —entre cierra los ojos y atraviesa el techo, suspiro tratando de calmarme, lo lamento Billy —. B-Billy —susurro su nombre al aire, ¿qué es lo que siento ahora?

*****POV Billy*****

Estúpido Spencer, maldita Mallory, ¿por qué demonios e quita a mi primo? ¿Por qué me quita a la única persona que de verdad e amado? Deambulo por las calles de Hollywood, pateo todo lo que se me cruza enfrente, muchas personas miran con miedo los objetos que salen volando.

Ahora Spencer me odia, ya no quiere verme pero… eso era lo que buscaba ¿no? Espero a que anochezca, a la hora que sé que mi primo está durmiendo vuelvo a casa con rapidez.

*****POV Spencer*****

Me remuevo en mi cama quejándome, me siento incomodo, voy abriendo mis parpados con lentitud, me talló los ojos por la luz que pega de lleno en mi rostro.

—Esta no es… —dejo mis orbes más al descubierto —. Bill —susurro molesto, me deshago de las sabanas y salgo de la extraña habitación, el ascensor se encuentra abierto, aprovecho para entrar pero cuanto aprieto el botón que hacía que subiera a la habitación de Cobra e elevador simplemente no me responde.

— ¡Billy! ¡Billy déjame subir! ¡Billyyy…! —me detengo en seco, toco mi cuello y… —. M-mí collar —los _Flash Backs _ de ayer me pegan como un balón de futbol, ayer le había gritado tantas cosas feas —. B-Billy, ¡Billy, hermano! ¡N-no era verdad lo que te dije ayer! Y-yo… no lamento.

— ¿Con quién hablas?

—Je-Jessica, ¿dónde está papá?

—En el garaje, ¿por…? ¡Oye, Spencer! —corro con la preocupación plasmada en el rostro, oh Dios, ¿qué demonios e hecho? Spencer, eres un maldito idiota, deberías aprender a controlar tus palabras cuando estas molesto.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

—Oye hijo, tranquilízate —tomo aire un par de veces hasta que mi respiración se normaliza —. Ahora sí, ¿qué sucede?

—E-el ascensor no sube a la habitación del primo Cobra.

— ¿Qué no? Eso ya lo veremos —se sube más los pantalones y con herramientas en mano se dirige al ascensor.

Sorbo lo poco que queda de mi limonada hasta que escucho el grito aterrado de mi papá.

— ¡La casa está embrujada! S-Spencer, hijo, nadie volverá a subir a esa habitación. ¡AAAH! —ruedo los ojos, creo que Billy ha ido demasiado lejos, lo bueno de todo es que mi fantasmal primo saco todas mis cosas de su habitación.

— ¡JAJAJA! —Rajeev ríe como loco, Sanilla solo suelta pequeñas risillas penosas —. Oh Billy, ya cállate pequeño gran bastado —mi amigo se queda callado unos segundos, rompiendo el silencio con una carcajada psicópata, su hermana se tapa la boca para no soltar risas como su pariente. Frunzo el entre cejo apretando la botella de agua que descansa en mi mano derecha, de pronto el Wi-Fri me parece un estúpido lugar.

— ¡Esa es una gran imitación! ¡JAJAJA! —pronuncia el moreno entre risas, esto ya me está hartando —. No lo digas así. No, así no es… ¡Perfecto! ¡JAJAJA!

— ¡Ya me harte! —le arrebato el reloj a Shanilla, me lo coloco y la furia aumenta —. ¡BILLYYY…! —está transformado en Mallory, pronto exploto lanzándome contra él.

— ¡Deja de hablar de ella a sus espaldas estúpido! —no sé cuando voy a aprender que Billy Joe Cobra es un fantasma; atraviesa el sueño, yo solo siento que mi primo me jala el calzoncillo hasta que un extremo se engancha en mi cabeza, escuchó las risas de mis compañeros y unos cuentos extraños, aprieto los puños, diviso un pay en una mesa cercana, lo tomo y sin mirar, lo lanzo.

BJC lo esquiva bien, todo mundo guarda silencio cuando el pay aterriza en la cara de una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—Mierda —susurro preocupado, las amigas de la chica se cuchichean, acomodo mi ropa interior corriendo hacia mi chica —. Oh, lo lamento Mallory, de verdad lo siento —, con servilletas trato de limpiar la tarta de banana.

—Cobra cinco, Spencer cero. ¡CACHING! —lo miro con el ceño fruncido, él también lo hace, desaparece de mi vista y yo suspiro aliviado; al abrir los ojos veo una malteada sobre la cabellera pelirroja, n-no se atreve. Inclina un poco el vaso, no Billy. Antes de que el contenido caiga tomo el vaso aún sobre la cabeza de Mallory —- Cobra seis —abro los ojos casi hata el punto de que mis glóbulos oculares salgan de sus cuencas.

El muy maldito hace un agujero, el contenido cae sobre la cabeza de la de ojos verdes, escucho como ahoga un grito, sus amigas comienzan a decir cosas pero no las escucho, la cólera tapa mis oídos.

—M-Mallory, l-lo lamento tanto, perdóname.

—Después hablamos Spencer, tengo que ir a limpiarme —ni un adiós, ni un beso en la mejilla, ¡nada! Todo es culpa de ese maldito de Cobra.

Escucho como el fantasma y Rajeev se desarman en la risa, sé que no le debo de gritar a Billy frente a todo el mundo, me creerán más loco, pero estoy muy molesto, de esta no te escapas Billy Joe Cobra.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Lo arruinaste Billy, ahora Mallory me odia!

—Eso es bueno, ¿no crees?

— ¿Bueno? ¡¿Al menos te importa?!

— ¿Qué? ¡Tú eres el que no quería verme y mírate ahora!

— ¡Te odio Cobra! ¿Por qué lo haces? —sus ojos me hacen sentir culpa, me mira tristemente, ¿por qué?

—No te das cuenta, ¿verdad? —lo observo confundido. Él baja la mirada negando —. Jamás lo entenderías.

Vuela hacia mí, trato de encontrarlo sin éxito alguno, miro mi muñeca notándola bacía, Billy también me había quitado el reloj de Shanilla.

—¡Rajeev…!

—Lo lamento bro, se fue —suspiro decepcionado.

—No entiendo que es lo que le pasa —me siento en medio de mis dos amigos, me miran con una expresión extraña en su rostro —. ¿Ustedes saben lo que quiso decir con el _"¿No te das cuenta?" _—ambos se miran entre sí —. ¿Lo saben?

—S-Spencer, nosotros creemos que… ammm…

—¡Billy está enamorado de ti! —el moreno me grita en la cara, dejándome pasmado.

—Q… ¿qué?


	3. Enamorado De Ti

"_Enamorado De Ti"_

—Q… ¿qué?

—Spence, nosotros no estamos seguros, solo… es una suposición.

—Bi… Billy, ¿enamorado de mí? Je-je, no bromeen chicos.

—Es que… piénsalo un momento, te trata bien, siempre quiere estar contigo, t-te mira de una manera extraña, como embobado y… los velos, Billy estaba celoso de Mallory…

Mi amigo sigue hablando y solo unas palabras rondan mi cabeza _"¡Billy está enamorado de ti!" "Enamorad de ti" "Enamorado de ti"._

—Ena…morado, ¿de mí? —susurro con la mirada perdida, eso… eso no es posible, Billy no puede estar enamorado de mí, ¿o sí? —. Ra…Rajeev, n-necesito tu cinturón.

—¿Qué? No hermano, yo quiero seguir… —su hermana le da un codazo y lo mira con desaprobación, después de un suspiro mi amigo se saca el cinturón y me lo entrega.

—No lo arruines Spence —me aconseja Shanilla.

*****POV Billy*****

La Luna, mi única compañera, me siento triste, ¿por qué Spencer? ¿Por qué ella y no yo? Te amo Spence, y mucho, perdóname por ser un cobarde y no habértelo dicho, pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderte, de que me rechaces y nuestra relación termine en nada, y no lo quiero hacer, estar lejos de ti me hace daño.

—Spencer, te amo, perdóname —escondo mi rostro entre mis brazos que abrazan mis piernas.

—Bi… ¿Billy? —levanto la mirada, es su voz, su melodiosa voz, pero él no me ve, no puede —. Billy, quiero hablar contigo. ¿Billy? —escondo mi rostro de nuevo, llorando, pensando. Un calor me conforta, dejo mi rostro al descubierto, encontrando a Spencer frente a mí.

—C… ¿cómo?

—Rajeev —me muestra el cinturón. Nos quedamos en silencio, Spencer me mira con sus hermosos ojos marrones —. Estas… ¿estás enamorado de mí? —abro los ojos con sorpresa, las mejillas de mi primo están rosas, apuesto… que las mías también.

Alejo mi mirada del rostro del castaño, n-no se lo puedo decir.

—Bi-Billy —me toma de las mejillas haciendo que nuestros ojos hagan contacto —. Billy, por favor mírame y dime que me amas. L-lo quiero escuchar de tus labios —siento el temblor de su voz, sus ojos tienen un raro brillo, tiene miedo, igual que yo.

—S…Spence, y-yo… yo… e…estoy enamorado de ti.

Otro silencio, me mata su seriedad, quiero poder leer la mente y saber qué es lo que piensa, estoy nervioso.

—Bésame —me tenso abriendo los ojos descomunalmente. E… ¿escuche bien?

— ¿Qué?

—Por favor Billy, Bésame —trago ectoplasma, su mirada es tierna y a la vez demandante, miro sus ojos y después sus labios, quiero hacerlo, pero tengo miedo.

Acaricio su sonrosada mejilla, y me voy acercando a su rostro, veo como se tensa, al yo ir avanzando él se aleja, cuando siente que no hay vuelta atrás se deja llevar, cierra los ojos con lentitud, y eso me da el impulso y uno nuestros labios, no hay movimientos, solo es una unión de labios inocente, como el de dos niños tratando de ser grandes, y siento magia, me siento vivo, siento el calor de un cuerpo humano, MI cuerpo humano.

Me separo lento del castaño, él sigue con los ojos cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, apreció un momento la escena, al terminar lo beso de nuevo, ahora, siendo un beso tierno con una suave danza, una de mis canciones suena en mi cabeza, una que no habla de mí, si no, del amor, el amor verdadero que te hace cometer locuras, el amor verdadero que hace que cambies, el amor verdadero que solo se da una vez en la vida, o en mi caso, en la muerte.

Con esos nuevos primeros besos comienza nuestra relación, me siento emocionado y aunque Spencer aún no se acostumbra, sé que también le gusta la idea. Hace unos días terminó con Mallory, yo estaba ahí, a a chica poro le importó, después de eso vinimos al Wi-Fri, le dijimos a los chicos y ellos encantados aceptaron, nuestra relación.

Con mi ayuda Spencer terminó por cambiarse de nuevo a nuestra habitación, aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso francés, se veía tana adorable con sus mejillas rojas y u respiración agitada, nunca llegamos a nada más que besos. Adoro cuando se escapa de clases y nos encerramos en el baño a besarnos, me encanta hacerlo avergonzarse cuando comienzo un beso en público, su rostro rojo y su mirada me matan, hipotéticamente.

—Mgh, n… B-Billy, ya, no respiro.

—Lo siento hermalindo —sus muñecas son sostenidas por mis manos, se ve tan adorable con los labios rojos y brillosos, sus ojos cristalinos, su rostro sonrojado —. S-Spence… Te Amo —sus expresiones me encantan, todas y cada una de ellas, no lo resisto volviéndolo a besar, él se remueve un poco, incomodo por la situación.

—Bi-Bi-Billy, n-no… b-basta

—Brosito, no puedo —su cuello me llama a gritos y yo sigo sus ordenes, bajo y lo saboreo, escucho un gruñido, por alguna extraña razón sonrió bobamente.

—Ngh, Bi-Billy, para —trata de zafarse, pero con obviedad yo soy más fuerte que él —. N-no, Bi… —es interrumpido por un jadeo, acerco más mi cuerpo al suyo, queriendo sentir su calor en mi frío y fantasmal ser.

Siento como poco a poco se va relajando, disfruta de mis besos, para darle confianza, me deshago de mi camisa, él me mira con un brillo en los ojos.

—S-si no quieres… solo dímelo —mi primo asiente, estira sus brazos hacia mí, me acerco para besarnos, siento su cuerpo arder, su lengua danzar junto con la mía, como si tuviera años haciéndolo, con sigilo adentro mis manos por su camisa, se estremece.

Le quito la prenda superior, admirando su moreno torso, lo acaricio con devoción, tras marcar un camino con la yema de mis dedos beso ese aún no bien formado pecho, por instinto me dirijo a sus pezones, los chupo simulando ser un bebé, los botones rosas se endurecen de a poco, con mis dedos los acaricio, escuchó como gime, algo se enciende en mi interior, me alejo de él flotando, bajo mis pantalones mostrando el bulto vamos mi bóxer.

Sus mejillas toman un color rojo muy adorable, él imita mi acción con su rostro aún más rojo, le sonrió con ternura, bajo hasta la altura de su pelvis, con mi nariz acaricio ese bulto, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte.

—Te lo agradezco —trago grueso, este es un gran paso, pero lo anhelo, anhelo hacerlo mío a Spencer, sentirme vivo con u calor, y sigo con mi erótico trabajo, quito sus calzoncillos admirando el aún en crecimiento pene erecto de mi primo.

—N-no, Bi-Billy.

— ¿Quieres que pare? —desvía la mirada, cierra los ojos con fuerza poniendo el dorso de su mano en la boca —. Bien —bajo hasta que mis labios encuentran su polla, la beso, la succiono, la chupo y siento un regocijo en mi interior.

— ¡MMM! Mgh, mmm —sus gemidos son acallados con su mano, lo cual me molesta.

—Broexy, déjame escucharte, te lo pido —retiro su mano con suavidad, él no protesta, acaricio su cuello con ternura bajando de nuevo para continuar adorando su miembro.

—Aaah, n-no… Billi, ¡ah! P-para, para.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Si-siento extraño, n- déjalo Billy

—Olvídalo, ya vas a terminar.

—¿Qué? ¡AAAH! Mght —siento como se remueve bajo mi cuerpo —. N-no, Bi…Billy.

—Hazlo Spencer, correte, córrete para mí —sigo masturbándolo, deleitándome con sus gemidos.

—N-no… Billy, Billy… ¡AAAH! —su escancia sale disparada, manchando su pecho y un poco mi rostro —. Billy.

—Déjalo, esto no se desperdiciará —me mira extrañado, con mi lengua too un poco de su semen, con ayuda de eso comienzo a lubricar ese pequeño agujero.

—Billy…, se-se siente… asqueroso, mght.

—Pronto solo sentirás placer —simulo penetraciones con mi lengua, su ano aprieta, es tan estrecho y delicioso, mejor que la mantequilla de maní suave.

—Aaah, ah, Ba-Baruch.

— ¡Oye! —veo como sonríe divertido, se acerca a mi besándome con pasión, aprovecho eso para introducir dos de mis dedos en su interior.

—Omgh, s-se siente… raro.

—Tranquilo, relájate Spence —lamo su oreja, trato de introducir otro dedo.

—N-no B-Billy, ¡AH! —estruja mis hombros, observo como unas lágrimas resbalan, siento algo de culpa.

—L-lo siento lindo, y-yo… parare ¿sí?

—E-espera… Muévelos Billy, m-muévelos —con la sorpresa y preocupación obedezco, el castaño se aferra más a mí, no puedo interpretar sus gemidos, no sé si son de dolor o de placer, hasta que un movimiento de cadera responde mi confusión —. M-más, mételos más Billy —sonrío, simplemente sonrío.

—Herma-pertido, ¿no que no querías?

—Cá-cállate Baruch.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! Malo, Spencer malo, pero recibirás tu castigo —saco mis dedos, una de mis manos se convierte en un par de esposas, amarrando sus manos en el respaldo de la cama.

— ¿Qué haces? Billy, déjame libre.

—No, no, no, ya te dije que residirás tu castigo, y Cobra Jr. Quiere gozar —saco mi miembro quien se irgue presumiendo su tamaño —. Bello, ¿eh?

—E… es enorme

—Muchas gracias. Ahora, tu castico —con una fuerte y certera estocada introduzco mi polla, gimo un poco sintiendo es deliciosa estreches.

—Ngh, Billy, du-duele, demonios.

—Es un castigo.

—Bill, piedad, es mi primera vez —sus ojitos brillantes me ablandan, lo suelto.

—Bien, lo aremos tranquilos. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo seguir? —un pequeño asentimiento me da la confianza, me muevo lento, mi primo estruja la almohada debajo de él, jadea con dolor —. Te la hare pasar bien.

Tomo su miembro, masturbándolo, tratando de aminorar su dolor, y lo logro.

—Relájate —susurro sensual en su oído, mis embestidas ven en aumento, Spencer aferra una de sus manos a mi cabello y la otra aprieta las sábanas, sus gemidos provocan estremecimientos.

— ¡Ah! Billy, Billy.

—Ngh, Spence, t-te amo… Te Amo —me aleja solo un poco solo para poder besarme con pasión, su lengua saborea cada parte de mi cavidad, su mano hala mis cabellos, esto es tan…

—Placentero. Dame más Billy, por favor —le hago caso, aumentando mi velocidad —. Billy… ¡BILLY! —y ocurre, se corre, regalándome su virginidad, regalándome su primera vez —. Pr-profundo, Billy —lo giro.

—Muerde almohadas —rió por el golpecito llegado a donde se supone deberían estar mis costillas, comienzo a moverme.

—Oh, Billy… ahí, sí —trato de reprimir mi risa; transmito gemidos y placenteros, que demuestran lo bien que lo estoy pasando.

—No creí que fueras tan insaciable.

—Basta Billy —pronuncia en un bostezo —. Fue muy… placentero. Gracias Billy.

—Nunca me niegues algo. Siempre te lo haré pasar bien —asiente con una sonrisa, su cabeza descansa en mi fantasmagórico pecho, hago mimos en su cabello observando cómo lentamente cae dormido —. Te Amo Spencer, gracias por todo —beso su frente, miro el látex que contiene mi ectoplasma, no quiero sorpresas si me corro dentro de mi pequeño.

El final es simple, Spencer y yo siguiendo como pareja, amándonos, no importa que, no importa quién, somos felices, esperando el día de nuestra separación, aprovechando al máximo nuestra relación, no queriendo que esta termine, porque al terminar… no sé lo que haría estando sin él.

"**~FIN~"**


End file.
